Somebody Sick Soda?
by ginmill31
Summary: Someone is sick in the Curtis household. Story inspired by the current outbreak of the swine flu. Takes place before the events of the book. One shot.


**I Own nothing but my imagination! ;p**

**Somebody Sick Soda?**

"Ponyboy wake up. You have school. Ponyboy! Hey wake up! What time did you get to bed last night?"

I heard someone calling me. I slowly came awake, trying hard to figure out who was yelling. "Whaaat? What do you want?" I shook my head to clear it. It wasn't working, it was still cloudy. I then realized my head hurt, and I was hot, and thristy all at the same time.

"Ponybody, you gotta get up. This is like the fourth time I've woken you up this morning. If we make Darry late for work he is gonna be pissed. Come on get up." Soda said shaking the bed.

"Don't shake the bed Soda." I croaked out.

"Pony you seen my shoes? Did I leave them in here? Get up, you got school today."

I rolled back onto my side and faced the wall. "I ain't going. I don't feel good."

"Ponyboy, you gotta get up. Darry ain't gonna like it when I tell him you aren't going to school. Just get up." Soda said.

"Don't yell Soda, my head hurts."

"I ain't yelling Pony. Whats wrong with you? You really sick?" Soda went over and felt my head. "Oh you are kinda warm. I'll get you some aspirin, but you gotta get up. Go take a shower and see if you feel better."

"Where's Darry?" I asked as I sat up. "Damn I'm dizzy, Soda. I am NOT getting up."

"Alright I'll be right back. Hold on."

I sat there as still as I could be taking deep breaths. It wasn't helping. I started to feel like I was going to throw up. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate on not puking. No use. I jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom. Darry was standing at the sink. I knocked him out of the way and fell to my knees before the toilet. I lost everything in my stomach from the night before. I don't think I actually digested anything I had eaten. Which wasn't a lot. I didn't like what Darry made and half of it ended up in the trash when he wasn't looking.

"Ponyboy you sick? You weren't drinking last night were you?"

It took a minute for it to register what he said. Here I am puking my guts out and he wants to know if I was drinking last night. I got angry, it was just like him to think the worst. "Lay off Darry. I wasn't drinking nothing. I don't want to get in trouble and put in a boys home. I didn't do anything. I'm just sick." I laid my head on the side of the toilet. I didn't have the energy to move just yet, plus I still felt like I needed to puke some more.

Sodapop walked into the bathroom holding two aspirin and a glass of water. "Here Ponyboy, take these."

"Can't Soda, I'm gonna puke again." I hardly got that sentence out when I began gagging again. It didn't last long this time, because my stomach was mostly empty now; mostly just some dry heaves. I sat up a bit and grabbed the water. I took a mouthful and swished it in my mouth then spit it out. I looked up at my brothers and they were both staring at me. "What? Get out, I don't need you watching me." I didn't mean for it to come out so rudely, but I just puked my guts out, twice. I feel like a rubber hose, all jellyish and sweaty.

"Ponyboy, you got some attitude problem lately. You need to watch it. We are just making sure you are ok." Darry huffed leaving the bathroom.

I took a small sip of water and swallowed it. It stayed down so I took bigger one and then put the glass on the floor next to me. Soda was still in the bathroom. He didn't look like he was going to leave. He just shook his head at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Soda, I smell like puke, and I need to take a shower. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Pony, we'll wait in the kitchen, holler if you need help. I'll turn the water on for you ok?"

"Thanks."

Soda adjusted the water and left. I hear him and Darry talking in the kitchen about who should stay home with me. I didn't need with of them to stay home. I am not a kid no more. I stayed on the floor and took off my boxer shorts, it was the only thing I was wearing. I grabbed the side of the tub and stood up. I sat back down real fast because I was still dizzy. Damn it. I turned back to the toilet and puked again, for the third time. This time it was the water I just drank and it came up and out my nose. Thank god I didn't drink the whole glass. I had to sit for a moment more before I grabbed the side of the tub again. Moving much more slowly this time, I was able to lift myself up and over the edge of the tub. There was no way I was able to stand, and ended up just sitting under the showerhead to wash the smell off of me. It took all my energy to even use the soap. I was really weak. I turned off the water after a while, and reached for a towel, moving the shower curtain out of the way. I was shivering by this time, and I had a hard time drying off.

I heard the door creak and realized someone was opening it. I looked up and saw Soda peek his head around the door. "You ok in there Ponyboy?" He said.

I didn't need to answer him, because he took one look at me and called for Darry. It took only a few seconds for him to open the door wider and in they came. They each grabbed an arm and lifted me up. Great, I was bare assed naked being helped out of the tub by my brothers. I hardly had time to be embarrassed before it felt like I was falling in slow motion. I could hear one of my brothers calling my name, but it sounded like they were a long way away and in a tunnel. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and everything went blurry.

**888888888888888**

I felt like I was floating. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. I was really hot though and it was hard to breathe. I became aware of the ache in my muscles. I tried to take stock of where it hurt, but really, it was just all over. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too much of an effort. I heard Darry's voice in the distance asking if someone needed anything. It didn't make sense to me. I couldn't figure out who he was speaking to I didn't hear the reply. I heard Soda's voice but it too was muffled. What is going on? Something is up. I have to remember to ask Darry when I get up. I hope he isn't still mad at me for getting mouthy with him earlier. I heard someone next to me, then felt a hand on my forehead. I knew it was Soda just by his hands. They weren't roughed up from roofing materials. I forced myself to talk. "Soda, someone sick?" I asked.

"Yeah little buddy someone's sick. Go back to sleep."

He didn't have to say it again, it was like my brain understood exactly what he said, because I immediately felt like I was drifting. I heard Soda say something like '_it's been two days…'_before I couldn't understand anything else and fell into a deep slumber.

**888888888888888**

Why is it so hot in here? I feel like it is 150 degrees in here. Someone better open a window.

"Pony lay still, don't shake your covers off, you have a fever." Someone said to me, I don't even know who. It is so hot that it feels like my brain is sweating. "Pony can you drink some water?" I felt myself being lifted up by the shoulder and supported by my neck. Damn that hurts. I feel water touching my lips. Oh at least that is cool. It trickled down my chin, and made a nice cool path. I felt I was being laid back down, and I was so exhausted that as soon as I felt the pillow I was welcoming sleep. I heard that person say '_it's been five days and he seems worse…'_ I wonder whose sick?

**888888888888888**

I was still sore, my muscles feel like I have just run a 12 mile cross country race, only I am not out of breath. I am real thirsty. All I want is water. I managed to open my eyes, which was not easy because it felt like my eyelids weighed about 50 pounds each. I painfully rolled to my side, and saw Darry asleep in a chair next to my bed.

"Darry." My voice sounded all wrong, it came out as a scratchy whisper. "Darry, what are you doing?" He jerked awake and looked startled. I wanted to move away towards the wall, but I couldn't move without hurting.

He shook his head, and cleared his vision a bit then realized I was talking to him. "Pony, you're finally awake."

"Can I have a glass of water?" I really didn't recognize my own voice. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Pony, you've been sick, real sick." He said rising from the chair. "I'll get you some water and be right back."

I watched him move from the room, but didn't quite get what he was saying. I was sick? When did that happen? I was still pondering what he said when he returned with a small glass of water. "Thank you." I drank a sip of water, but it hurt my throat. I swallowed it, but didn't take another drink. And put it ton my night stand.

"Where is Sodapop?" I whispered to Darry. It seemed easier to whisper, led energy expelled and it didn't hurt my throat as much.

"He is sleeping on the couch. You are too sick to share your bed with your brother."

Oh, I guess I am sick. "Why does everything hurt? My neck, shoulders, arms and legs feel awful."

"Pony you have the Flu. You have been sick for 8 days. Me, Soda, Steve, and Two Bit have been taking turns sitting with you. Two Bit stayed during the day while we were at work, because after two days I couldn't take no more time to be here with you. I would have lost my job. I got night duty tonight, we take turns. It has been real sad around here since you been sick. Johnny's been hanging out on the porch, but I won't let him see you. He still is recovering from that beating he took 4 weeks ago from the soc's that jumped him. He shouldn't even be out of bed yet. His ribs still hurt him, he can't walk standing up straight yet. I don't know why his parents are letting him out of the house. The last thing he needs is to get sick too. Dally was keeping Johnny company but he got arrested a few days ago and it looks like he will be in the clink for a few months."

I wanted to shake my head at that. Dally getting arrested and me laid up sick. Johnny must be going out of his mind. "Let Johnny come in Darry. He needs someone to hang out with."

"Just 'cause I won't let him see you don't mean I ain't letting him in." Darry said rubbing his hands over his eyes. He does that when he is tired. He must be exhausted because that is the third time hes's done that since I woke up.

" I had the doctor come over twice to make sure you weren't going to die. They wanted to put you in the hospital, but Soda and I decided we could take care of you just as well as the nurses at the hospital." Darry said sitting on the edge of my bed. "We had to sit you up every few hours and give you water to keep you hydrated. Two Bit skipped school the whole time so that we could go back to work."

"Eight days? I've been sick for 8 days?" I was shocked. That is a long time. A whole week plus a day.

"Yeah, that first morning when you didn't want to get up for school, I thought you just wanted to stay home, until you puked right in front of us. I thought you had been drinking with Two Bit or Curly Sheppard" He said.

"Two Bit would kick my sorry butt if I even thought about it. He makes me do everything you tell him to make me do. He don't let me get away with nothing either. Curly is in the reformatory for a few more weeks." I said, not even showing the snotty attitude I usually give about that topic. I was just too tired to be snotty.

"Good. Anyway, after we left the bathroom, me and Soda decided one of us should stay home with you of you really were sick. After a while, when we heard the shower shut off Soda checked on you while I was calling my boss to let him know I would be out. The look on his face when he turned around made me drop the phone. We rushed back in the bath room to find you sitting there pale as a ghost. You needed help to get out of the tub, you were shivering so bad. You didn't even get out of the bathroom before you fainted dead away. It scared me half to death. You don't know fear until you see your bare asses naked brother white as a sheet, drop into a dead faint in your arms. Soda just about lost his mind."

"I was really sick huh?" It was more a statement than a question.

Darry nodded and said quietly "You kept asking for Mom and Dad. I think you were having those nightmares again. You haven't done that in awhile, not since Soda started to sleep in here with you every night. We figure that the fever brought them on. Do you remember any of it?"

I shook my head at him. "I only remember some voices, and asking who was sick. I remember wanting to know who you were talking to."

He rubbed his hands against his forehead again. "Darry why don't you go to bed, don't you gotta work in the morning?" I asked him.

"No Pony, it's Saturday, well Sunday now. I got the whole day off. I'll just sit here a while longer. Wait you hungry?"

"No. I am too tired to eat. What time is it?" I wondered aloud.

Darry looked at his watch and said "1:45 in the morning."

"Thanks. I think I am ready for another sip of water, and then I'm going back to sleep. Do you mind?" I whispered.

"No Little Buddy, you go back to sleep. I'll just be right here if you need something." With that he sat back in the chair and stretched out his feet.

I took another sip of water and laid back down. Just that little bit of interaction with Darry exhausted me.

**8888888888888888**

It was light when I opened my eyes again. I laid there for a moment taking stock of how I was, while I waited for my brain to defuzz. The first thing I realized was I had to use the bathroom. The next thing was that I was hungry. The third and the most disturbing was how I smelled. I need a shower, badly. I rolled to the side and saw that the chair where Darry was sitting last night was empty. I replayed the conversation with Darry in my head. I've been sick for 8 days. That is a long time to be sick. I don't know how long I lay there just contemplating being sick. I must have started to doze again because Soda Pops voice startled me.

"Ponyboy, you up? You really awake this time?" Soda sat on the side of my bed. "Man, we were so worried. Darry said you woke up last night and talked to him. He wasn't sure if you were you though. You been delirious a few times, talking out loud and asking for Mom and Dad. Once you thought I was Dad and you tried to convince me that the broken window was an accident." Soda laughed when he said that. "I remember when you broke that window on the porch. Mom was upset because she just hung up those curtains she made and the glass cut a slice into one of them. I still don't know how you managed to talk your way out of trouble with Dad."

"Soda, why do you think I was calling for Mom and Dad?" I whispered the question to him.

"I don't know Pony. Maybe because you were so sick. Sometimes all you want is your parents." He said whispering back.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and said "But Darry is our parent now right? Did I call for him too?"

Soda nodded his head and said "Yeah Pony, you did. You called for him and me both."

I wiped my cheek, and cleared my head. "Soda I need a shower and I have to use the bathroom."

Soda nodded and helped me sit up. "I'll go start the bath. You shouldn't shower until you can stand up. I'll be back, and then I'll help you into the bathroom." He stood up and put his hand on my forehead. He seemed satisfied and walked out of the room.

I heard the bath water start and decided to sit up. It was a much more exhausting movement that it should be. I wanted to just lay back down but I needed to pee, and even I was offended by my smell. Soda came back in the room, with Steve. They helped me stand up and into the bathroom. Steve left after squeezing my shoulder. Soda gripped my shoulders while I peed. It was awkward and embarrassing, but I was grateful for his help. I stripped off my boxers and Soda help me into the bath. He handed me a washcloth, and the soap and then sat dawn on the closed toilet seat.

"Pony wash up. I'm gonna stay here just in case; you're still so weak. I don't want you passing out and drowning." Soda said.

I nodded at him and set about cleaning myself up. It was tedious and tiring, and I was looking forward to going back to bed. The sheets needed to be changed. I would have to ask Soda to grab clean sheets. I was struggling to get my back clean and was about to give up when Soda grabbed the wash cloth and did my back for me.

"Here you go Pony. It looked like you needed a hand." He said gently.

"Thanks Soda. Can we get clean sheets for the bed you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, Darry is doing that already. He also opened the windows to air out the room too. Lean back a bit, I'll get your hair."

I did, and he washed my head for me. It felt really good to be clean. I reached down and pulled the plug out of the drain.

Soda left for a minute to grab me clean boxers and some pajamas because I wanted to go sit at the table and have something to eat. I grabbed a towel when the water drained down to nothing and started to dry off. Soda came back with the clothes and helped me out of the bathtub. It took a while to get dressed, mainly because I wanted to do it myself. I was exhausted by the time I managed to be dressed. Soda helped me out to the table where Darry was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ponyboy. How you feeling today?" Darry asked quietly.

"I'm hungry." I said honestly. "And tired, but I smell much better."

"You really do Little Buddy. You were beyond ripe!" Darry said then he and Soda both laughed. He got up and walked to the fridge. "You shouldn't eat anything more that toast and some eggs ok?"

I nodded and took a sip of the water Soda placed in front of me. Darry took the eggs, butter and bread out of the fridge and prepared to cook breakfast. Soda and I sat at the table and watched him. This scene was familiar. "Thank you guys for what you did while I was sick." I said. "You didn't have to. I could have stayed by myself."

Soda put his hand on my shoulder and gripped it hard. Darry turned to the table and grabbed me into a hug. He stood up with me still in his grasp and grabbed Soda with his other hand. "Pony you were so sick. We were so worried. We are Brothers. We stick together. Through thick and thin. We are all we have left." Darry said with a catch in his voice. He gripped me and Soda tighter. We stood there like that for a while until the screen door slammed shut. We reluctantly broke apart as Two Bit and Steve walked into the kitchen followed by Johnny. The whole gang was here, well we were missing Dally, but we all stood around looking at each other.

"What, no chocolate cake?" Two Bit asked breaking the silence. Everyone laughed and Darry turned back to the stove to cook some eggs.

We all ate breakfast, and the Darry helped me back to the bedroom. I was exhausted, but knew I was going to be better soon. It was a good feeling knowing that even though my parents were gone, I still had my brothers and friends to count on.

END


End file.
